


Clumsy cause I'm falling in love

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It
Genre: Awkward, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: Realization had dawned upon Steven. His crush had just seen him embarrass himself by being clumsy and spilling his drink on himself. Lost in his world of thought, he hadn’t said a word. Andrew, on the other hand, had an important question on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to speak up. Neither of the two were ready to break the pregnant silence.





	Clumsy cause I'm falling in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fElBiTeR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fElBiTeR/gifts).



> Yeah I just quoted Fergie. So what?
> 
> This is probably not one of my best works out there but I really hope you enjoy! Ya girl isn't that great at comedy haha. This is sort of a continuation to my other drabble. Sort of. 
> 
> This work is mostly dedicated to fElBiTeR because their comment inspired another one shot out of me

Their time in New York was, without a doubt, incredibly fun. The fried chicken they test tasted was delicious, and the time spent in the Big Apple was joyful. It was one of those trips where you really got to enjoy the location by roaming the city, taking in all the interesting aspects of New York City. It almost felt as if they hadn’t left LA. It was as busy and noisy as Cali, but that wasn’t a problem. It felt a little bit like home. He recalled back to when he and Adam waited for their blond friend, occasionally making small talk. You couldn’t get Adam to say much on camera. 

 

He also remembers the moment Andrew walked out of the tunnel from what he can only assume was the subway. He looked so calm as he walked off, eyes focused on what was in front of him. He hadn’t noticed his two friends who stood off to the side waiting on him. He had such a stern facial expression, and it was pretty hot. Steven would never admit that out loud, obviously. He’d throw hints here and there, like throwing his arm around his crush’s shoulder, or sitting as close as possible. Nothing too extreme, never. 

 

(He couldn’t help the small noise of complaint when Andrew moved away from him as they discussed their plan in the video. Replaying that scene made him internally cringe. God, he was so clingy)

 

He tried not to seem too upset when the blond moved away. Also, no he didn’t plan on holding his hand in the busy streets on NY, but hell, he’d never decline to either. Andrew had many qualities that Steven found mesmerizing. From his personality to his face structure. Literally every inch of his being was perfect. Andrew was an amazing guy, both on the inside and the outside.

 

He cursed himself for thinking such a way about one of his best friends. He couldn’t let his feeling get in the way of his friendship with Andrew. There’s no way Andrew would feel the same way.

 

He groaned and stood from his comfortable place on the couch. The episode was going to be uploaded today, which meant Andrew would probably stop by his desk to discuss about it. It’s always a little hard to keep his cool when the other was around, but he’d grown accustomed to it. Never let your feeling show unless you want your friendship on the line. He’d take being stuck in the friend-zone over no interaction at all any day.

 

He had about 20 minutes to spare before heading off to work, but what’s the harm in arriving a little early? Buzzfeed is only 10 minutes away, but then again, fucking traffic was going to be a problem. Yeah, nevermind. There was no way he’d arrive any earlier than he planned by leaving now. He’d be on time, so it’s better to get a move on.

 

He grabbed his mug of hot tea and his car keys, heading out the door and ready to face a brand new day.

 

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●



 

He greeted his fellow co-workers as he passed them by, making his way to his own desk. There wasn’t much on his agenda other than editing future videos. It’s one of the pros of working at Buzzfeed.

 

As soon as he reached his desk, he set down his mug and pocketed his keys, taking a seat in his chair. He spun around a few times, completely out of boredom. He knew he had work to do, but who wants to work at 8:00 am? 

 

He reached for drink, but as he was about to take a sip, the scalding liquid ran down his chin, staining his WHITE t-shirt in the process.

 

“ _ Damn it!”  _ he shrieked, setting his mug back on his desk once again as he inspected the gigantic spot that was now present on his t-shirt. He had to at least try to remove this in the bathroom.

 

“Hey! You're here early” a familiar voice piped up behind him. Steven held his breathe. Oh dear god, please don't let that be him. Not right now at least. It had to be his ears messing with him.

 

Unfortunately, no. As he turned around in his chair to the source of the voice, there stood the famous Andrew Ilnyckyj, grinning happily. (Since when does he ever look that happy? Did something happen?) 

 

To his horror, Andrew frowned as his eyes focused on the horrible stain.

 

“I think there's something on your shirt” he teased. Steven glared, but Andrew knew better than to take it seriously.

 

“Really? Aw man! Thank you so much Andrew! Who would've thought?” he deadpanned, briefly glancing up.

 

The blond laughed loudly at his sarcastic remark. Good ol’ Steven.

 

“Yeah. You need help with that? I can run and get you a wet rag or something” he offered. Steven felt a light warmth on his cheeks. He was so thoughtful!

 

“No, but thanks. I was actually going to try and remove some of the stain in the bathroom” he replied.

 

“Need me to come with?” 

 

“Wait, what? Why?” He didn’t mean to sound as aggressive as that’d come out, but Andrew shrugged it off and smiled.

 

“Yeah, that’s a little over the top-” he started, only to be interrupted by the tall Asian.

 

“I mean, you can! If you want, that is. I’m not forcing you or anything”

 

He grinned. “Steve, I was the one who asked”

 ●●●●●●●●●●●

 

As Steven rubbed furiously at the stain on his white shirt, Andrew leaned against the sink, watching intently. The taller man was growing frustrated. He was beginning to think all of his effort was in vain. The stupid stain just wouldn’t wash off! The soap and water clearly weren’t doing any justice.

 

“Forget it. I’ll just have to go through the day looking like this. I don’t feel like driving back to my apartment just for a change of shirt” Steven sighed, still irritated. Andrew nodded understandingly.

 

The duo remained silent for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company in one of the most unfortunate circumstances for Steven. They might’ve seemed calm, but don’t let them fool you. They were BOTH freaking the hell out right now. The bathroom was empty, but they weren’t sure if ****that was a good thing or not.

 

Realization had dawned upon Steven. His crush had just seen him embarrass himself by being clumsy and spilling his drink on himself. Lost in his world of thought, he hadn’t said a word. Andrew, on the other hand, had an important question on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to speak up. Neither of the two were ready to break the pregnant silence.

 

Steven’s gaze remained on the ground, thinking over and over the events of this morning. The day hadn’t even started, and everything was going downhill. His little morning dazing along with the embarrassing greeting was enough to make him want to quit today and restart all over.

 

Andrew wouldn’t take his eyes off his best friend. It was a great time to really enjoy the other’s appearance and not come off as creepy to the other. To other people yes, but Steven isn’t aware of what he’s doing at the moment. So that’s not  _ too  _ creepy, right? He’s just too pretty to not admire. He’s already established that before, but quick reminder!

 

Thinking back to the time in New York, their hands had a brief connection. Nothing too big, but it was enough for Andrew. Of course, his necessary humor had to fuck up the mood.

 

_ “Did you just try to hold my hand?” He blurted at the moment. _

 

_ Steven stopped in his tracks, alerted by the unexpected question. _

 

_ “What? No! You’re-you’re just standing very close!” Steven stammered. Andrew didn’t dare point out the unusual tone of voice. _

 

_ Nonetheless they dropped the conversation and continued walking towards their next destination. _

 

Steven slowly averted his eyes from his shoes to his fellow work partner. To his surprise, the blond hadn’t looked away. Their eyes met, but both immediately turned away, faces flushed. Andrew fidgeted in his spot, stuffing his hands in his pocket.  It was something straight out of a cliche Rom-Com, and if anyone were to barge in right about now, the moment would be ruined. Though the image of someone awkwardly backing out of the bathroom at the sight of two lovesick idiots was amusing to think about, he and Steven would probably agree to never speak of it again and go on as if nothing had ever happened. That just didn’t sit well with him

 

Which meant that whatever he had to say should be said before anyone actually decides to come in.

 

Andrew cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the taller male. It was unintentional, but it was a pretty good way to get his attention.

 

“This is probably one of the most awkward situations I’ve ever found myself in” Steven blurted out before the other had a chance to speak.

 

“Eh don’t worry about it. It happens sometimes” he answered, trying to find the nerve to ask the pending question that's been on his mind for a few days now. For Andrew, this was one of the most difficult situations he’s ever found himself in! He’d rather be in Steven’s shoes right now, ready to laugh in his friend’s face.

 

“Yeah. Anyway, we should get going. I’m surprised no one’s set foot in the bathroom the entire time we’ve been in here” Steven began, but Andrew wasn’t paying any mind to what his friend had to say. The only thought it in his mind was Now or Never.

 

“Uh huh. Listen, there’s this new coffee shop down the road. I heard their green teas are amazing. Maybe we should check it out sometime”

 

It was silent for a moment. Andrew thought he’d screwed his chance. After all, it was out of the blue. 

All of the sudden, Steven laughed. The sound was music to Andrew’s ears. Unfortunately, he didn’t have enough time in the universe to recite terrible poetry about Steven’s laugh. 

 

"Is this an idea for a new episode?”

 

“Sure! With the exception of cameras, microphones, and everyone else. Oh, and Adam. He’s great, but unless he wants to third wheel, maybe he shouldn’t come along. I mean, I’m sure he’d understand”

 

“I bet Adam’s isn't new to the feeling. He's probably felt that way for the longest time” Steven joked. Andrew snickered, feeling relieved for the first time that morning.

 

"But yeah, I'd actually really like that" Steven continued, and Andrew could've sworn he saw a twinkle in his eye.

 

He could barely believe it. He just got himself a date with Steven Lim.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :))


End file.
